1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to backlight modules, and particularly to a backlight module having a laser diode as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser diode is a light source with high luminous efficiency. Due to emitting single light, small emission angle of light beam, high luminous intensity, small volume, long life and other characters, laser diode is generally used as a light source in a projecting system.
However, due to the small emission angle of light beam, the laser diode only can illuminate a little area. When the laser diodes are used as light source in backlight modules of LCD or TV, some area cannot be illuminated by the laser diodes, it will produce light and dark zones, which results in undesirable LCD or TV products, therefore, the laser diode is restricted to be the light source in the backlight module.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a backlight module having a laser diode as a light source which can overcome the above shortcomings.